1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to image data decoding.
2. Discussion of Background
In recent years, content providers have become interested in the delivery of stereoscopic (3D) content into the home. This interest is driven by the increased popularity and production of 3D material, but also the emergence of several stereoscopic devices that are already available to the consumer. Several systems have been proposed on the delivery of stereoscopic material to the home that combine specific video view “arrangement” formats with, primarily, existing video compression technologies such as ISO MPEG-2, MPEG-4 AVC/ITU-T H.264, and VC-1. Decoding of content is also necessary prior to display for viewing by a user.